The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A hybrid vehicle uses a combination of power of an internal combustion engine and power of a motor with efficiency.
In general, the hybrid electric vehicle includes an engine, a motor, an engine clutch controlling torque between the engine and the motor, a transmission, a differential gear device, a battery, an integrated starter & generator (ISG) starting the engine or generating power according to output of the engine, and wheels. The integrated starter-generator may be referred to as a hybrid starter & generator (HSG).
The hybrid vehicle executes torque distribution control of the engine and the motor for enhancement of fuel consumption in the driving of a hybrid electric vehicle mode (HEV mode), and selects an optimization torque of the engine for best system efficiency by considering engine efficiency and motor and battery efficiency. Accordingly, since the load of the engine is different depending on each vehicle or a state of taming the engine, the engine efficiency is changed. Accordingly, the optimized engine torque value must be changed depending on the engine efficiency that is changed thus to maximize the fuel consumption of the HEV vehicle
However, we have discovered that the engine torque is only determined by the torque map of the engine of which the taming is off such that the engine load is low only, and in the vehicle of which the engine taming is not off such that the engine load is high, the optimized engine torque is matched such that the vehicle fuel consumption may be decreased.